


Mistletoe Kisses

by MentalBookShelf



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentalBookShelf/pseuds/MentalBookShelf
Summary: Nico would never, and he means never, understand the bizarre tradition of hanging plants above doorways and then kissing the person next to you.This is a short piece I made for PJO Secret Santa 2016.





	

It was in mid-December and the holidays were in full swing at Camp Half-blood. There were decorations everywhere and mistletoe was hanging above every entry. Numerous of couples would gather at the doorways causing mini-traffic jams if you wanted to get in any room.

Nico sighs as he sees for the 3rd time this morning some demigod sucking their lover's face off. He would never, and he means never, understand the bizarre tradition of hanging plants above doorways and then kissing the person next to you.

"Hey Nico," someone says.

Nico scowls, knowing that the voice didn't belong to Jason, who he planned to eat breakfast with. "What do you want?" he snarks.

The person who greeted Nico laughs loudly. Nico turns his head and sees the son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson.

"What do you want Percy?"

"Just wanted to say hi. That's all. No need to be in a bad mood," Percy replies.

Nico sighs, "Hello Percy."

"See that's all you needed to do. Are you going to breakfast too?" Percy asks.

Nico simply nods and continues to walk to the dining hall. He sees another couple kiss. Make that four he thinks to himself. He remembers when Jason told him that mistletoe is less of a Christmas tradition and more of an excuse for couples to show public displays of affection without getting in trouble with Chiron.

Meanwhile, Percy rambles about how he wants to hang out with him more. Nico hates when Percy brings up that they should spend more time together. He wonders if he should just shadow travel to breakfast. Percy probably wouldn't notice that he was missing until he gets at the dining pavilion. However, he decides that it probably wouldn't go well with Jason, who tries to get him comfortable being around Percy. He goes with his next choice to get Percy to change the topic. A distraction.

"How's Annabeth," he says, well aware he just opened another can of worms.

Percy smiles as he talks about his hopes and dreams with Annabeth. Nico was honestly happy for Percy and Annabeth, but he did dislike that all Percy did was talk about her. When he mentioned this to Jason, Jason said that it happens when you fall in love. He also said that when you are in love, you don't really notice how much you mention the person you are in love with. He would of doubt this being true except he remembers how obsess he was with Percy when he was younger.

"So, I notice you and Jason have been hanging out more," Percy says abruptly, distracting Nico from his thoughts.

His face merges into a smile, " Yeah. He's really a nice guy and he's so dedicated to builder shrines for the minor gods, so I help him when he builds some around the camp. Many others would forget the promise they made or just give up but he doesn't, but I have to say he does overwork himself. Sometimes, I have to beg him to-," he cuts himself off.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Nico questions.

Percy fights to keep a smirk off his face, "Blondes."

"Blondes?"

" I didn't know that blondes were your type," Percy says like he's telling a joke that only he gets.

Nico forehead scrunches up and tilts his head. Percy couldn't possibly be implying that... He was going to kill Percy.

"Tell me that you don't think that I have a crush on Jason."

A sly smirk appears on Percy's face," I tell no lies".

Nico groans and pulls at his hair. Sometimes he couldn't believe Percy. What would make Percy think that he likes Jason. Sure, he did like Jason in that way, but it didn't mean he wanted Perseus Jackson to know about it.

"Is it that obvious."

"Pretty much."

"If it was so obvious then why haven't Jason noticed yet," he mutters to himself.

He didn't think he was being that obvious, but he must of been if Percy noticed.

"Hey Jason," Percy says.

" Ha ha. Very funny but that's not going to work," Nico says with a bitter laugh.

"What's not going to work?" Jason asks suddenly.

Nico yells and falls to the ground that is lightly covered with snow.

"Are you okay?"

Nico covers his face with his hands, feeling the blush creeping up on him. He gets up without Jason's help and brushes off the snow that was on his jeans. He can't help but smile as he sees that Jason is scolding Percy for laughing at him.

"Let just go to breakfast," Jason says after Nico gets up.

He nods, barely noticing that Jason puts a scarf around his neck. Nico smiles and sighs into the scarf, taking in the scent. They don't say anything else on the way to the dining pavilion but it's a comfortable silence. He relishes the small moments he can have with Jason, simple things like walking together and enjoying the weather outside.

He looks at Jason and sees how much he has changed since after the war. His blonde hair might be a bit longer and he may have glasses, but it's more than his physical appearance. Overall, Jason seems rougher around the edges, but the exact opposite happened to himself. Others tell him that he has been more open and Nico admits he has been more open to the other campers. It still shocks Nico that he thought of leaving this place and never turning back.

They reach the dining pavilion and as soon as they enter his stomach drops. He looks up and with dread sees mistletoe hanging right above him and Jason.

"Nico and Jason are under the mistletoe!" Percy screams and it seems that everyone is looking at them.

Nico gets a glimpse of Annabeth hitting Percy and makes a mental note to thank her later.

"Y-You don't have to kiss me, Nico. I should have seen it hanging up there," Jason rambles.

"Why wouldn't I want to kiss you?"

Jason crystal clear eyes widen at Nico's words. Nico grips Jason's shirt and pulls him in quickly. Their lips meet in haste and Nico eyes slide close. He hears the chatter of the other campers but he doesn't care because he has been waiting for this moment for months. Jason's lips are soft yet chapped and he can still taste the minty toothpaste Jason must have used this morning.

They break the kiss and their nose's bumps together. Jason's face is covered with blush and he's sure his face is red as well. The noise from the other campers come back into focus and they are back to reality.

For the first time, Nico thinks that mistletoe isn't that bad.


End file.
